List of Species in the Maeltir Galaxy
the Galactic Federation of Maletir comprises over 40 different resident species, this is a list of them as well as a bit of information regarding them. This page is incomplete. Anakapodia the Anakapodia are plant-based insect lifeforms in the shape of a Scorpion from the T-class planet Raphis. Their scorpion-like tail has a false head similar to a Venus flytrap that pulsates a purple, sweet-smelling gas. Anakapodia ancestors used this method to catch prey. Blargle Blargles are Mammalian beings from the planet Ch'ton. They are humanoid in shape with a slight hunched gait. They are completely covered in Black hair, as well as longer head-hair with Red streaks on top. They have purple, coiled tails and a horn in between their eyes. Their thumbs are located close to their wrists rather than the human-like sideways thumb. Blargles have the unique ability to blend perfectly into their surrounding using a biological active camoflauge technic in their fur. Colonists Humanoid aliens so-named because of the amount of colonies they estblished prior to joining the Maeltir federation.Their homeworld is to this day unknown, named only in history books as Oxo 8069. They are completely human-like other than their 4 digit hands. Their skin is entirely white and their hair jet black. The traditional clothing for a Colonist is a Grey jumpsuit with, for the Males, a huge viking-like helmet. Couporian Blue biped from the planet Coupor. Their spine is curved inwards in the middle giving them an upside-down arched back. Their eyes are located right on the edge of their face and are directly connected to the upper jaw. The couporian skull has bio-lumniscents in the cranium. Despite their comical appearance, they are often short-tempered but good-natured. Dommindo The dommindo are a bipedal reptillian species from the planet Sarentaxen. They are really advanced and classify as an Elder race. 1 of the founding species of the Federation, they are seen frequently across the Galaxy on various colonies. They make good politicians as they always often have a persuasive argument. What they don't specialise in is physical labour, as they are often very clumsy, despite being an Elder race. Dragons The dragons are a race similar to the mythical creatures. They have the standard sentient form (2 arms, 2 legs) and from thye planet Brimstonia. Despite being classified as an elder race, they weren't founding members of the Federation. Their homeworld has a blood-red sky and has denser oxygen than other planets. Electric Cat Descendents of the common housecat, the Electric Cats currently reside on Earth's terraformed moon. They reside there due to the aftermath of the Earth civil war between this species and the Wolves. the Electric Cat armies lost and were forced to reside on Earth's sattelite. For an unknown reason, they can build up static in their fur that would normally make a regular cat spontaneously combust. When Earth came into contact with Maeltir, they signed their signature as members. Fawke the Fawke are a humanoid fox-like race that originate from the primitive planet of Ovsor. They are naturally a very primitive species with their highest technology being simple spears. However, during the dark years of Maeltir, Fawke were kidnapped from their planet and sold on markets as slaves under the rule of a Dinosauroid called Tawt. After Tawt was overthrown, the slaves were freed and continued their lives in Maeltir. Their descendents still reside on Maeltir planets. They shared Ovsor with the Gryme, whom they have a natural grudge against. Gliesian The Gliesians are purple, one-eyed, octopus-like aliens from Gliese 581c (Simply known as Gliese to themselves). Despite being octopus-looking, they don't manipulate objects using suckers. They instead hold things by twisting their tentacles completely round the object and keep it still using a biological sticky substance. Their homeworld is a T-class planet with higher Nitrogen level than others and is a little closer to their sun than Earth is to it's, giving off a rainforest-like climate with dense clouds. Gliesians have transluscent blood. Golems The Golems are silicon-based lifeforms from the planet Soil III. They are by-far the strongest Maeltir race. Graffin the Graffin are Red herbivores from Marmotara. Their hands aren't as dextrous as other species, having only 3 curved claws. Instead, they have a long trunk extending from under their arms which they use to grasp objects, similar to an Elephant. Their quills are highly poisonous and they have 6 ears surrounding them, possibly so their ancestors could listen out for predators easily. Grey The Greys were one of the first space-faring civillisations in the Galaxy. This was, however, due to their need to quickly leave their planet, Zeta Reticuli V, after their atmosphere started to collapse. The sky is now completely grey due to the Nitrogen level decreasing rapidly and the loss of plant growth has resulted in mass extinctons across the planet. The Greys abandoned millitary conflicts to avoid any further environmental damage and turned to economics. They are often seen as wheeler dealers on the outer-colonies. Greys breathe through slits on the sides of their heads. Gronola Hailing from the planet Gervala, the Gronola are a Teal slug-like species with Purple spots. Their planet has no significant importance within the Federation and they happily go about their business across the Galactic sectors. Gryme The Gryme are orc-like humanoids. They share their homeworld, Ovsor, with the Fawke. Like their Fox-like relatives, the Gryme were enslaved during the Maeltir slave trade but were released a few years later and their descendents continue to live their lives to this day. Despite looking quite dimwitted, they are, in fact, very stupid. Iim The Iim (ee-m) are star-like beings from Maeltir's communication subspace fields. They have their own chair within the Maetir parliament and their own homeworld surprisingly. A planet-sized conduit made from digital matter is where the Iim often reside. They are rarely seen on other planets as they fear their digital structure may break down when exposed to the real world for too long. This is, however, a Myth but they continue to fear so. the Males have Blue centres while the Females have Green. Insectoid the Insectoids are plant-based arthropod lifeforms from Coniferia. Their vocal chords are drastically different than other species so can only speak in their native tongue, Coniferese, a very unintelligable speech very few can understand. Depsite this, Insectoids can understand basic dialogue of other races. Julcolien The Julcolien are humanoid-formed vertebrates with eye-stalks and a long trunk similar to a tapir. It's feet resemble Apes as their homeworld is covered in thick jungle. Kendasarchus The Kendasarchus are one of the most wide-spread Species in the Galaxy, seen on nearly every planet. Their homeworld is Pavla in the Delta Geminorum binary system. The Kendasarchus are one of the most varied species ranging in colour and personality. They were one of the founding members of the Maeltir federation as well as the namesake. The Kendasarchus are roughly 4 foot tall with a humanoid-form. Their heads are elongated with a horn on the end similar to a Rhino. Their torso is covered in a thick shell evolved to defend themselves from predators. Their tail is a fluke-shape and they have adaptable eyes for Day and Night. All Kendasarchus wear white gloves and have an artificial shield vaccined at birth. Despite joining the intergalactic community relatively late in terms of the Galaxy's lifespan, the Kendasarchus have garnered relatively a lot during their time in space which is down to their morality and emotion. Kronoc M2000 Martian Matterek Mental Mosdavon Nordic Humanoid Pasmeleo Rotonian Silvoid Skwobb Steopirey Stig Tackee Taline Teemonian Toxonian Unif Vearlix Wolf Yakamaro